


水

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：弘树x司未来派写手总是强塞观点的议论文。
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	水

**Author's Note:**

> cp：弘树x司
> 
> 未来派写手总是强塞观点的议论文。

水的形状由容器决定，水落进鱼缸变成了鱼缸，落进小溪变成了小溪，落进房车也就变成了房车的形状。为了能容纳五人一狗，悟弄来了一辆半旧不新的房车，而此刻司就像老住户一样惬意地靠在折叠沙发床上和美玲玩抽鬼牌。他刚被绑来的时候大吵大闹过，看上去也不是对公司有太大的归属感，只是一时不愿改变的惰性所致，之后逐渐习惯了旅途生活，也就不再吵着要回去了。只要能带上自己的狗，怎么样都可以。

然而只有一点没变，司依旧很没有安全感，弘树稍微一动，司立刻抬起头紧张地看向他。

“你要去哪里？”

“采购啦采购，补充我们的食物和药品，前面有一个小镇。”

“噢，”司撇过脸，恢复不以为意的语气，“你可不要忘了，是你说很需要我，我才会跟你出来的，你可不能丢下我逃跑啊。”

“是是，”弘树伸手摸了摸他的头，手底下是微微颤抖的司，“我还打算买一些换洗衣物。”

他想到原来的小屋二楼柜子里那些没有拆开的新衬衫，上次和悟绕回去看过一次，店面一片狼藉，他终究是不忍踩在鱼的尸群间走上去，也就放弃了那些私人物品。

现在不得不买新的。本来应该带着司一起去，但是司现在的心智只和一个十来岁的小孩相当，为了不引起骚动、不刺激到司，还是自己一个人去妥当。到时候自己用手比划也可以吧，他很熟悉司的身高、肩宽、臂长、腰围……

司最常穿的是衬衫，穿上衬衫的司显得格外英挺。弘树想了想，又问道，“司，给你买衬衫行吗？”

“好啊。”司随口一答，他的注意力早已回到抽牌游戏上。

这样看来，他和司的关系早已反转，以前总是司追着他确认这行不行那行不行，现在反倒是他追着司跑了。不，悟和美玲的一言一行早已将他视为司的总负责人。这令弘树感到很新奇，但也略有些惶恐。

以前他和司是pet和山父的关系，现在山父时的司只活在自己的脑海中，而对现在的司而言，自己不过是有点熟悉的陌生人，他们是平等的，司也就肆无忌惮地表现山父之外的一面：幼稚、不成熟，黏人黏到烦，但是又很可爱。

以前的司不喜欢吃太甜的东西，而前几天他煎松饼，司还要拼命往上面放枫糖浆。弘树不由得想起桂木的指责，都是因为你不愿意做，司才一个人去的。后来他又在司的记忆里看到那些恐怖的谷，一个个都是自己不愿接手的工作。  
听说印度人会把骨灰倒入他们的母亲河恒河，又会到其中沐浴，涤净身体。恒河包容了一切。但司却只是个能力有限的人类，包容到极限的时候只能产生排斥反应。

也许他不应该让司再想起那份痛苦的回忆。他不应该把司装回水槽之中。

“司，衬衫就算了，我们一起穿T恤吧。”弘树说。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 关于失去记忆后会变成什么样？  
> 有以下几种路线可以参考：  
> ① 谷口悟朗监督的动画ID-0，男二夺走了男主的身体，男主的意识固定在机器人身上，由于失忆而发展出新的人格，在男二又见到男主之时，男主已经不承认自己是原来的人格，最后男二放弃了对男主的执着。  
> ② 鸭志田一所著的轻小说青春猪头少年系列的第五卷青春猪头少年不会梦到娇怜看家妹，妹妹由于思春期症候群失去了记忆，产生了一个家里蹲的新人格，男主一直帮助妹妹恢复。而妹妹治愈时，家里蹲的人格也消失了（本来想写这个paro但是真的太虐了我做点善事吧）。  
> ③ 几原邦彦监督的动画皿三昧，青梅竹马的警察组，其中的一位死掉被水獭复活，却完全不像记忆中的竹马，另一位则一直透过他看着原来的竹马，挑剔他的所作作为，这位只能剖心证明自己的感情，另一位死于主角组的枪下。最后复活HE。
> 
> 我的想法是事已至此，时光不能倒流，活下来的人总要继续自己的生活。在此前提之下，我认为人的底色是不会改变的，而人和人之间会有无法用理性去分析的奇妙的联系，司确实是完完全全忘记了弘树，然而最开始选择弘树作为pet的就是司，弘树是司主动选择的（虽然受到了相当的形势所迫），因此如果我们在此扭转时光机，在他们不相认之时，司还是会选择弘树的，这是司的心之所向。  
> 所以，失忆什么的无所谓了，反正怎么都可以HE（底气十足


End file.
